Michael and Mia
by sweetalycia
Summary: This is my first story... a one shot. Please read and review!


This is my first story on fanfiction.net, actually it's first fan fic period. I don't know if   
  
this is actually any good or not, please review, and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it... darn  
  
????????????????????????????????????  
  
?  
  
Michael Moscovitz was at home, his parents were at a banquet for one of the   
  
many causes they supported, but he didn't know which one exactly. But he did know that   
  
his sister was in her room next door with her best friend, Mia Thermopolis. He had heard   
  
the doorbell, and knew it was Mia, this was the reason why he got to the door before   
  
Lilly, and let her in the apartment. As soon as he had opened the door and saw Mia's   
  
cheeks turn light pink, he realized he'd forgotten to put on a shirt.  
  
Michaels POV  
  
"Come in Thermopolis." Why do i call her that? "Lilly's around here   
  
somewhere." Then as if on cue Lilly shouted from her room, "Quit flirting with Michael,   
  
and get your butt back here. We have to get this weeks show ready."  
  
At this Mia's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and I know my cheeks were   
  
pretty pink also. Luckily Mia said something, or we both would have stood there blushing   
  
for hours. "O.K. Lil, I'm coming!", then to me, "Thanks Michael, talk to you later." She   
  
gave me a small smile then walked back to Lilly's room. And that's where she is now,   
  
while I'm in my room bored. God, how did I get a crush on my little sister's best friend?   
  
Even I don't know the answer to that one. I just know that I've liked her for a while now,   
  
it's not like she'd ever like me back. I'm her best friend's geeky older brother, but still I   
  
can't help it. I'm such a loser. I'm sick of being in my room... I'm going to go watch Star   
  
Wars, and I think I'll leave the shirt off, just in case.  
  
No POV  
  
"Mia, earth to Mia!" Suddenly Mia snapped back into reality. She had been   
  
thinking about a certain senior, someone who she'd had a crush on for a long time, and   
  
was afraid nothing would ever come of it. But she wasn't paying attention to Lilly... uh   
  
oh.  
  
"Sorry Lilly, I guess I lost my concentration." Lilly let out an annoyed sigh,   
  
"Right Mia, anyways as I was saying, we need..." Lilly's voice slowly began to fade out   
  
as Mia started to think about that certain someone, how she wished she could run her   
  
fingers through his hair, and...  
  
"Mia! Never mind. We're not getting anything done, what's the matter with you   
  
tonight?"   
  
"Nothing Lil. Just tired that's all."   
  
"Tired? It's only 9:30.  
  
"Sorry, Princess lessons took a lot out of me." She offered meekly. "Can we go   
  
watch a movie? A nice chick-flick might be the cure.  
  
"We might as well. We're not doing anything in here, except turn oxygen into   
  
carbon dioxide." Lilly got up and left the room, with Mia following a second later.  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
But of course, Michael, my pathetic brother was in there already watching Star   
  
Wars. "Michael can we please have the TV room, Mia's had a long day and the verdict is,   
  
she needs a chick-flick." He looked at me like I'd grown another head, "Lilly, I'm   
  
already here....oh, never mind, here you go." And then he left. My brother didn't put up a   
  
fight, oh my gosh, it's a miracle. "OK Mia, what do you want to watch? Mia?" I turned   
  
around, and she was gone... where did she go? "Mia!" I yelled, but of course got no   
  
answer, maybe she's in the bathroom.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I felt really bad for Michael. When I'd suggested watching a movie, I had no idea   
  
that he was already in there. So I followed him out of the room and when Lilly couldn't   
  
hear I said, "I'm so sorry Michael. When I suggested we watch a movie, I was just trying   
  
to get Lilly off my back, I didn't even realize that you might be watching something   
  
already."  
  
"Don't worry about it Thermopolis, it's no big deal, really." Why does he call me   
  
that?  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, I didn't mean to just come in and kick you out, sorry." I   
  
turned to leave.  
  
"Quit apologizing, you have no reason to be sorry, I didn't want to fight with   
  
Lilly, so i turned over the TV, If I was up for it though I bet you and I could get her to   
  
cave and watch Star Wars." Then he looked thoughtful for a second, "Nah, she said   
  
specifically, 'chick-flick'. Star Wars is definitely not a chick flick. Sorry." I had to laugh,   
  
I don't know why-I just started and couldn't stop. "Thermopolis are you okay?" More   
  
laughing from me. "Thermopolis? What's so funny....I know I'm funny, but not that   
  
funny." I was laughing so hard I started to fall back, then to try to get my balance I threw   
  
myself forward.... a little too hard. Michael put his hands on my arms, at least until I got   
  
my balance. Then unfortunately he let go. "Um... thanks." That's all I could say. 'um...   
  
thanks', how lame.  
  
"No problem Mia, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself..." I didn't hear the rest of   
  
what he said, because I realized he said, Mia, not Thermopolis, but he called me Mia!   
  
Then I was grinning, I was happy, I couldn't help it. Of course Michael noticed this gave   
  
me a weird look and said, "Are you OK? You're acting weird, Lilly wasn't kidding when   
  
she said you had a long day. Why are you grinning?"   
  
"Oh... um... I'm fine, just tired from princess lessons. Grandmere needs to take a   
  
vacation, for her sake, and mine." Michael let out a small laugh, "She's that bad? How   
  
bad can one little old lady be?" He asked so I told him, all of it, even about tilting the   
  
bowl away from you to get the last few drops. About her constant nagging about   
  
everything I do. All he did in response was take me by the shoulders and lead me back   
  
into the TV room, and sit me down on their big fluffy couch, and then plop himself down   
  
right next to me, I got a questioning glance from Lilly, but before I could say anything,   
  
Michael said, "So...what are we watching?" With another glance at me, she finally   
  
replied, "Star Wars." I looked at her in surprise, Lilly doesn't like Star Wars as much as   
  
Michael and I do. I looked over at Michael, and he was just as surprised, but recovered   
  
faster than I did and jumped up "to get some popcorn" and told me to stay put.  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
OK what is going on, Mia disappears, and then Michael comes in steering her by   
  
the arms. He's up to something, and I'm going to figure out what it is. As soon as   
  
Michael left to get popcorn, I told Mia I was going to go get drinks. "What are you up   
  
to?"  
  
"What are you talking about Lilly? I'm making popcorn."  
  
"Michael don't give me that. I know you're in love with Mia.... you have been for   
  
a while."  
  
"Lilly, I'm not in love with Mia. She told me about her day, and so I brought her   
  
in here and decided to stay. That's all."  
  
"I know you like her, you've liked her for a long time, why don't you do   
  
something about it?"  
  
"Like what Lilly? Hypothetically speaking, if I did like her, if I said anything to   
  
her, she'd probably run away screaming."  
  
"Oh Michael, I wouldn't be so sure." Then I gave him a small smile and went   
  
back to Mia.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
What is he talking about? She's just trying to get me to think Mia might like me.   
  
My sister can be so cruel...geez, what's taking the popcorn so long?  
  
No ones POV   
  
Once everyone got into the TV room, all set with popcorn and soda, Star Wars   
  
was finally turned on. Mia was aware of Michael being right beside her. What were   
  
Michael and Lilly talking about in the kitchen, Lilly disappeared ad I know they were   
  
talking about something. Am I imagining things or does Michael seem to be getting   
  
closer to me. Ha. Must be imagining things. Wait what was that, oh my God, something   
  
just touched my hand, I jerked it away. Then I looked at Michael to see if he felt it too, he   
  
didn't look back at me but I could tell he was blushing, Michael touched my hand! I   
  
didn't want him to think i was upset with him or anything, so I moved my hand to where   
  
his was and slipped mine into it. I never took my eyes off his face, and when I put my   
  
hand in his, his head turned so fast I thought he was going to hurt himself. I just gave him   
  
a smile, and then turned back to the movie, but I can still feel his eyes on me, and I'm   
  
starting to blush myself...  
  
Michael's POV   
  
Oh my goodness.... what does it mean? anything? nothing? ok...breathe. I'm back   
  
in my room, the movie ended a couple of hours ago, and I just can't sleep. I had been   
  
thinking about what Lilly said, and I scooted closer to Mia, and started to reach for her   
  
hand, but she jerked it away. I saw her look at me out of the corner of my eye, but I kept   
  
watching the movie. Then something amazing happened. She took my hand, she just put   
  
her hand in mine and held it. I looked over at her, and she smiled. Then she started   
  
watching the movie again. I looked at her for a couple of minutes. I couldn't help it, she's   
  
beautiful. When the movie ended(way too soon), I relaxed my hand just a little. I didn't   
  
want to be the first one to let go (cheesy I know, but so true), so we sat there watching the   
  
ending credits, holding hands. Until Lilly asked Mia to go with her to work on the show   
  
some more. Mia looked over at me gave me one of those beautiful smiles, and then   
  
followed Lilly out of the room. So I took the movie out, and headed to bed...I've been   
  
trying to make sense of it ever since.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ugh, it's only 3:30, I can't sleep. I keep thinking about holding Michael's hand,   
  
ahhh. I think I'm going to get some Ice cream.   
  
Michael's POV  
  
Oh man, I've been tossing and turning all night, wait, its still dark... it's only 3:38.   
  
Yikes, well if I'm going to be awake I might as well get something to eat.  
  
No POV   
  
Michael walked into the kitchen and since he knew his way around like the back   
  
of his hand, so he didn't even turn on a light. but when he shut the cabinet, Mia, who's   
  
been in the next room, got worried. so she crept back into the dark kitchen and she saw   
  
someone over by the sink, so she crept around to the opposite counter, where the person   
  
couldn't see her. But her plan to not be seen seemed to fail because right then the person   
  
came right towards her. She edged over just enough for the person to get a spoon out of   
  
the drawer and breathed a sigh of relief as they went into the dining room. Micheal sat in   
  
the dark eating his ice cream, thinking about Mia. Of course, Mia was all he seemed to   
  
think about. "Man, she's so beautiful. Why would she want to be with me? It'll never   
  
happen." He sighed and started humming a couple of bars from "Tall Drink of Water".   
  
Mia heard the mysterious person talking, and moved closer to hear what they were   
  
saying, "Why would she want to be with me? It'll never happen." The voice sounded a   
  
lot like Michael's but Mia convinced herself it couldn't be. Then *he* started humming a   
  
song that sounded familiar, finally it registered. The song was the one Michael wrote,   
  
"Tall Drink of Water", Michael was the one talking, and he was talking about her. He   
  
liked Her. Then before she knew it she was walking up behind him, she tok a seet at the   
  
table, "Oh, Michael, what are you doing up? I couldn't sleep, what else is there to do...   
  
eat ice cream."   
  
"Yeah....I couldn't sleep. Just thinking. How long have you been up?"   
  
"Oh a while, I don't think I ever fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah, I hear you, well I think I'm about done."  
  
"Me too." They walked into the kitchen. Mia following closely behind Michael,   
  
when she heard him drop her dishes into the sink, she moved forward put hers in then   
  
said, "Well Michael, I should probably get to sleep. Lilly will probably be up nice and   
  
early."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Wait, Mia? about tonight...well...you weren't upset at me were you?"   
  
He had taken a step closer.  
  
"No, of course not." She took a step closer, afraid that Michael would be able to   
  
hear her heartbeat. Now they were only inches apart.  
  
"OK, that's good. Great actually." Michael leaned forward and closed up the   
  
remaining space, and pressed his lips to hers. Tentatively at first, afraid she would pull   
  
away, but instead she just smiled into the kiss, as they deepened it.   
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael kissed me!! we were both in the kitchen and it just happened after about   
  
20 minutes of kissing and whispering to each other, I told him I really did need to go to   
  
bed...  
  
Michael's POV  
  
She said she had to go to bed...I didn't want her to go anywhere. I just grinned at   
  
her, "I'm just praying this isn't a dream." Mia just smiled and then kissed me - she kissed   
  
me!! 


End file.
